Date Game
by Try This Pen Name
Summary: A simple story about what happen before Cloud's date at Gold Saucers.


It was raining outside; it had been for the last few days that they had been there. Or maybe that was just how it always was at the Spooky Inn or whatever in the hell they wanted to call it.

The martial artist was lying on the bed, idly reading a magazine she bought on the way in. It was probably the only thing she got for a decent price in this amusement park. Her petite feet were suspended in the air as she kicked her calves up and down in boredom.

At the large vanity mirror, the flower girl was combing her hair. The long honey brown locks were free from their ponytail and their newly revealed length rivaled the fighters on hair. She was still dressed in her clothes, still unsure of whether or not she wished to end her day. Her bright green eyes stared at her reflection as she continued to primp and polish. The hair now had a perfect sheen after what felt like a bazillion strokes. Green eyes soon closed, the brush was placed down, and a sigh was heard.

"I'm bored"

Wine colored eyes looked up, meeting bright green ones. The fighter favored the other girl an exasperated look. "So _do_ something," she simply said and she continued to read her magazine.

She smiled when she felt the other girl pout. She was always cute when she pouted.

"_Tifa_…" came the childish whine.

When she did this, Tifa always wondered if she really was older than her.

"_What_?"

"I'm bored. _Play with me_?"

Tifa's heart skips a beat. That sounded wrong on so many levels. The fighter looked up shyly, unsure if she heard right. The flower girl is smiling sweetly from her seat, her bright eyes staring down on the other girl. She smirks and the fighter blushes.

Tifa inwardly groans. And it was times like this…that she remembered that she was.

"No thank you, I'm tired," she curtly says, reverting her eyes back to her magazine.

Aeris looks disappointed. "Aw…too bad…guess I'll….go on a date with Cloud!" she declares, snapping her fingers.

"_What_?" Tifa looks up. That certainly got her attention. She sits up in the bed.

"I said, I'm going on a date with Cloud. I do owe him one as payment as my body guard," Aeris replies innocently, turning to put some make-up on.

"B-but…you… you can't!" Tifa protests lamely. God she sounded like an idiot.

Aeris sends her a look, as she crosses her arms. "And why – pray tell – can't I?"

"Because…" Because what? "Because…" You love Cloud…? Or is it something else? Tifa didn't admit it, but the little flower girl had etched out a nice little place in her heart…and not just as her rival for Cloud's love… Maybe she just wanted her to stay…but for what reason?…she just could not say.

"_Because_…?" Aeris prompted, her eyes flashing.

Tifa wouldn't back away from a challenge.

"Because I want to go on a date with him as well!"

"I thought you said you were tired" Aeris pointed out, with a slightly annoyed look.

"Second wind I guess" Tifa grinned sheepishly.

Aeris was quiet. Tifa was quiet. The room was quiet. Then the flower looked thoughtful and then smiled brightly. "Ok then"

"Ok…what?" The chocolate-haired girl blinked. Surely Aeris wasn't suggesting a threesome…_date_.

"We'll compete to see who goes!"

"How?"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" a voice cried excitedly.

Both girls turned in alarm as Barrett and Yuffie entered the room. "Barrett…Yuffie…what are you…?" Tifa trailed off in confusion. Barrett had the nerve to look embarrassed, scratching the back of his head, while Yuffie went over and sat by Aeris cross-legged.

"Let's play Rock-Paper-Scissors!" she suggested again. "To decide who will go on Cloud's date!"

"You wish to play?" Aeris inquired with a smile. Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.

"And…_you_?" Tifa cried, looking at Barrett. Perhaps…she did not know him as well as she ought to have. Who would've thought Cloud would have so many admirers.

"It ain't like that! I was…well I was-er-hearin you talk and…"

"Ah shut up Barrett and let's play!" Yuffie snapped.

Barrett scowled and sent her a dark look, but said nothing else. Aeris giggled and looked at the bemused Tifa.

"Shall we play?" she asked, her eyes twinkling brightly.

Tifa sighed and gave a smile. "Why not?"

And so they played.

* * *

Barrett was the first the go, but it was unsurprising. He put a half-hearted attempt into winning and seemed relieved when he lost. He bid everyone good night and turned to leave.

Yuffie was a bit more persistent, but eventually gave up in defeat. She whined a bit before getting sleepy, and deciding to head back to her own room.

It was now down to Tifa and Aeris. And right now it was a stalemate. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a Cloud's hair.

It had gotten very hot. Tifa noted. And that was saying something considering she had stripped her clothes ages ago. Aeris too was undressed and seemed very flustered. Tifa almost laughed. Whose idea was it for them to strip? Wasn't it raining outside, so shouldn't it be cold?

"So I guess it will be decided in this one move, eh Lockheart?" came Aeris's cocky reply. She gave Tifa a furtive smile.

Was she smiling seductively at her? Tifa swallowed. This was it…the topping on the cake…the big finale…it was now or never…do or die…swim or fly…

"Will you cut that out!" Aeris suddenly said.

"What?"

"You're talking allowed again"

"Oh…Sorry…"

"Ok, now where were we…oh yeah, this is the part where I convince you to forget Cloud and stay with me instead!" Aeris declares as she flips threw her script.

"What…!" Tifa begins flipping through her script.

"No wait…wrong Shoujo-ai fic. Erm…ahem. _Anyway_…what I meant to say was let's get it on!" Aeris raises her hand.

Tifa feels her heart beating wildly as she does the same. Time seems to go in slow motion.

"Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooocccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk…"

Ok, not _that_ slow.

"Paper…"

Tifa closes her eyes as she throws down her final hand, but is suddenly stopped when she feels warm lips press up against hers. She didn't even want to think about the very hot, half-naked girl, pressing up against her own half-naked body. Her eyes snap open in surprise and so does her hand, giving her the paper signal instead of the rock that she had chose.

Aeris grins in satisfaction as she pulls away, holding up her own sign – the scissors.

"You…you…"

"Mm…that was fun!" Aeris giggles, licking her lips.

"You…you…" Tifa continues to sputter, speechless.

"Well, how about them apples? I guess me and Cloudy are going on a date!" She grins as she gets dress and ready to leave.

"You…you…"

"See you Tifa…" Aeris smiles as she leans down next to Tifa's ear. "How about next time you and me, go out?" she whispers, nibbling on the lobe before exiting the room.

"You…you…"

It wasn't until hours later that Tifa got her voice back.

"YOU BITCH!"

There we go.

And that…ladies and gents, is why Tifa hates Aeris. And why their respective fans will always fight and hate each other.

**The End.**


End file.
